


La Información de Paige

by TheKingOfSilence



Series: Promps Paige G!P [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!P Paige, McHastings - Freeform, Spaily, paily
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfSilence/pseuds/TheKingOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige las miro sorprendida tratando de hallar su voz pero se quedó callada por unos minutos mientras que su mente se llenaba de varios pensamientos ¿como la habían descubierto? Había cuidado tan bien de ocultar su rastro donde ponía y hacía las cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Información de Paige

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Hola Gente! pues se explicarán del por que estoy subiendo de nuevo esta historia y pues resulta que otro lo elimine por error y apenas me di cuenta..y así.
> 
> Pero no lo estoy subiendo como tal de nuevo, decidí mejorarlo agregarle y quitarle cosas, también arregle errores de ortografía y lo adapte a mi modelo de guion largo.
> 
> Pues así que disfruten la lectura y recuerden que yo no escribo lemon mucho menos trios pero me vio obligado a hacerlo.
> 
> Perdon por cualquier error pero a veces no dejo de ser tan subnormal.

La puerta de algún departamento ubicado dentro de la Universidad de Stanford se abrió dejando a entrar 3 chicas; una de ellas tiene el cabello castaño rojizo que a pesar de haber pasado 4 años separada de Rosewood se veía mejor que nunca. Atrás de ella estaban Emily y Spencer que no paraban dejar de ver el departamento de la castaña en busca de algo sospechoso o fuera de lo común.

― Chicas ¿Qué se les ofrece de tomar? Tengo agua, café, jugo, vino, té y más cosas ¿Qué les gustaría? ―Ofreció Paige sentándose en uno de sus sillones mientras veía a Emily y Spencer. Al principio de la hora estaba sorprendida por ver a su Ex y Amiga-enemiga buscándola en los pasillos de Stanford, no creía que las volvería de ver nuevamente. Ha pasado tiempo desde que se fue llevándose con ella sus secretos. 4 años después y sigue pensando que ambas mujeres siguen hermosas.

―Nada ―Ambas contestaron al unisonó dejando algo confundida a Paige―. Mmm ¿Esta bien? Entonces…¿Qué hacen aquí?

Spencer y Emily se vieron por unos segundo que aunque no estaban usando palabras se transmitían mensajes con la mirada y eso desconcertó a Paige por el secretismo de ambas mujeres.

―Veras, encontramos que hay mas información y nuevo material para atrapar lo que queda de 'A'. Esta información es realmente muy esencial para su ca-

― ¿'A'? ―pregunta sin creer lo que estaba escuchando y suelta una carcajada que claramente decía que no estaba contenta por lo que estaba escuchando― ¡Increible! Hace como 4 años me marche ¿¡y no han podido atraparla!?

Spencer prosiguió a pesar de los casi gritos que lanzaba Paige ―Bueno, como estaba diciendo. Pensamos que posiblemente haya mas información y venimos a investigar.

Paige se deja caer nuevamente en el sillón tallándose la cara con su mano, estaba cansada por esto. ―Que interesante y donde se supone que van a encontrar esa 'información' aquí? Suponiendo que este aquí en Stanford

―Ya lo encontramos ―Dijo Emily rápidamente lanzándole una mirada― Tu eres nuestra información.

― ¿Yo?

―No te hagas tonta Paige ―Dijo Spencer con una mirada severa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―¿disculpa?

―Sabemos que antes eras parte del equipo de 'A' junto con Mona, Toby y los demás ―Acuso mas Emily sin dejar que la pobre castaña se defendiera.

Paige miro sorprendida a ambas mujeres y trato de defenderse y decir algo pero no hallaba encontrar su voz y una respuesta. Entonces sus pensamientos se llenaron de preguntas ¿Cómo lo habrán descubierto? Se aseguro de haber eliminado tan bien de su rostro que era casi imposible de que la hayan descubierto, pero lo hicieron.

Emily vio en silencio por unos segundos como las multiples expresiones pasaban por la cara de Paige. Justo en el blanco.

Paige abrió la boca por un par de segundos para cerrarla nuevamente, abrió de nuevo la boca para decir algo pero antes de que lo hiciera Spencer hablo.

―Tenemos nuestros secretos. Si es que eso querías saber.

―Da igual eso ―Murmura agachando la cabeza― eso ya es el pasado y me apeno tanto de ello pero mi posición no era muy adecuado a eso.

―Entonces nos ayudarías?

―No.

―Pero-

―Es hora de que entiendan de que 'A' ya no es mi problema. ―se levanta del sillón― Por fin puedo hacer una nueva vida aquí lejos de 'A' ¿y pretenden encadenarme a algo que por fin me libere? No gracias.

Emily y Spencer sabían que la castaña estaba asustada por este tema, sinceramente ¿Quién no lo haría? Después de estar separado del tema por un buen tiempo regresar de golpe no era bueno.

―Por favor ―Rogo Emily queriendo convencer a la chica ―Solo dinos lo que ocurría cuando estabas con 'A' ―Trato de acercarse a Paige pero la chica se apartó.

―Yo… ―se quedó callada.

Emily tomo las manos de la castaña empujándola levemente hacía atrás y pudiera sentarse en el sillón.

«Para relajarse supongo» pensó la castaña.

Pero era obvio que la morena tenía otro pensamiento.

Emily se sentó en el regazo de Paige acercando su rostro al de la castaña que la vio con ojos de sorpresa por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Luego Paige capto las intenciones de su Ex y rápidamente negó con la cabeza ―Y-Yo no puedo ―Dijo tratando de enfocar su mente a la situación, pero solo fallaba miserablemente. Escucho la pequeña risa de Spencer que encontraba divertida la situación―. Emily… ¿en serio estás haciendo esto por la información?

Emily no contesto rápidamente, claro que lo hacía para sacar la información, pero también por otras cosas―. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu Ex ya no tiene el derecho a extrañarte? ―Pasa sus dedos por la mandíbula y cuello de Paige con un toque de pluma sabiendo que la chica era muy sensible en esa parte―. ¿Me podrías ayudar con esto? Spencer

Paige abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver como Spencer se sentaba a su lado tocando sus brazos. Se le engancho la respiración por lo que su Ex y su amiga estaban a punto de hacer a ella y su cuerpo.

«Resiste McCullers» pensó.

Pero los toques hacían que cierta zona de su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar.

―Escúchame atentamente, Cariño ―Emily agarro la cabeza de Paige obligándola a que la mirada― Puedes recibir mucho mas… ―comienza a mover sus caderas ligeramente sobre la entrepierna de Paige― si nos dices lo que queremos saber.

―Escuchen chicas por mas que su oferta suene muy tentador debo declinar.

Emily bajo de su regazo poniéndose a su lado comenzando a darle pequeños besos en el cuello de la castaña haciéndola temblar un poco. Paige estaba tan concentrada en tratar de que no le salga un gemido que no noto la mano de Spencer pasándolo por su vientre llegando más al sur tocando cierta protuberancia que comenzaba a crecer aún más en los pantalones de la castaña

"Mucho mas" dijo Spencer susurro en el oído de Paige

Aquí es donde la moralidad de Paige se pone a prueba. Por un lado tiene la opción de tomar a unas 2 hermosas mujeres y darles el 'amor' que se merecen. Pero por el otro lado tiene la opción de rescatar la poca cordura y salvar su vida en rechazarlas y expulsándolas de su departamento.

Emily y Spencer se dieron cuenta de que Paige estaba peleando contra sus impulsos así que solo necesitaban un detonante final para que accediera.

Paige siguió con su debate interno.

Spencer con unos rápidos movimientos quito la hebilla del cinturón para deshacerse de el y bajo rápidamente los pantalones de la castaña donde se los quito fácilmente y dejándola solamente en boxers negro donde un bulto se notaba fácilmente.

Paige volvió a la realidad cuando sintió frio en sus piernas, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía los pantalones puestos. También se dio cuenta que las chicas estaban desnudad dejándose únicamente sus bragas.

La castaña vio los pechos grandes y los cuerpos bien definidos de sus amigas y no evito tener cierta emoción de tumbarlas en el sofá y follarlas hasta que gritarán su nombre.

Spencer se colocó entre las piernas de Paige quedando frente el bulto oculto de los boxers mientras Emily se sentó nuevamente a lado de Paige para besarla lentamente donde acepto contentamente.

Ella ya no pensaba en nada. Ella solo quería tomar a esas 2 hermosas mujeres, pero sabría que una de las condiciones para hacerlo tendría que contar sus más sucios secretos.

«¡A la mierda la moral!» pensó. Y beso a Emily con más fervor haciéndola gemir internamente.

Spencer al ver la respuesta de la castaña sobre su amiga se emocionó y bajo los boxers de Paige e inmediatamente salió al aire el miembro de la castaña que estaba duro y listo para hacer todo. Tomo con una de sus manos el miembro y le dio unas cuantas movidas de muñeca y luego se escuchó un resoplido de placer.

Tomo con mas fuerza el miembro y le dio unas cuantas lamidas haciendo que Paige dejara a Emily y soltando unos gemidos donde esta puso su mano en la cabeza de Spencer.

Emily sonrió y también se puso de rodillas a lado de Spencer y comenzó hacer lo mismo que su amiga.

Paige hecho la cabeza hacia atrás soltando gemidos sonoros por lo que estaban haciendo Spencer y Emily. Vio a ambas de rodillas entre sus piernas mientras que su miembro desaparecía en la boca de una de ellas y la otra acariciando sus testículos y así intercambiándose. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Ni ella misma lo recordaba.

La castaña se quitó su camisa junto con su sostén mostrando sus músculos y bíceps bien formados y una 'V' muy marcada a las dos chicas de rodillas. Sacudió sus caderas pidiendo más.

Sintió como una presión en su vientre crecía cada vez más.

―Chicas ―Trato de hablar, paso su mano por su cara para quitarse algo de sudor― Yo es- ―Antes de que pudiera advertir dio un pequeño grito de placer y se terminó corriendo en las mejillas de Spencer y Emily ―Uff ―Suspiro y ayudo a Spencer y Emily a levantarse― Lo siento ―se disculpó con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Escucho la pequeña risa de Emily.

―No te preocupes ―Dijo la morena obligando a Paige que se acostara completamente en el sillón. Se quitó sus bragas y se puso a horcajadas en la castaña, Emily gimió cuando se sentó en la longitud de su Ex. La expresión de determinación que tenía en su rostro para conseguir la información se caía cuando se obligaba asi misma tomar el eje duro y grande de la castaña debajo de ella.

Paige se mordía el labio al sentir de nuevo el interior de la morena de como trataba de que su eje se abriera paso en el interior, sin duda algo que extrañaba de Emily era lo increíblemente pequeña que se sentía Emily alrededor suyo tratando de no romperla en el proceso.

Spencer también se puso encima de Paige pero a diferencia de Emily no hizo nada esta vez y solo se acostó en el pecho de la chica. Vio la expresión de Placer que tenía Paige y comenzó a besarla donde esta respondió mientras sentía como detrás suyo Emily montaba el miembro de la castaña.

Paige soltó un gruñido deteniendo los movimientos de Emily que soltó un pequeño lloriqueo cuando la detuvo. La castaña sujeto las caderas de Emily con fuerza.

Spencer se puso encima de la cara de Paige. Paige empujo con fuerza sus caderas hacia arriba consiguiendo ir más profundo en el interior de su Ex, su lengua paseaba por los pliegues húmedos de Spencer provocando que esta sujetara el cabello de Paige con fuerza.

Emily se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Paige donde esta no paraba de empujar en su interior con fuerza. Paige rodeo con sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Emily para no perder la fuerza que tenía sobre la chica. Se aseguró de tener bien sujeta a su ex y comenzó a empujar con mas fuerza ganándose pequeños chillidos de satisfacción por parte de la morena.

Spencer descendió más pidiendo mas atención por parte de su 'rival'. Paige acepto la solicitud y con su lengua penetro suavemente en el interior de Spencer.

Paige sintió como la misma presión de antes de volvía a formar nuevamente dentro de ella. También sintió como Emily estaba cerca del final. Dio un empuje final tocando hasta el fondo de la morena y finalmente se corrió dentro de ella llenándola de su esperma.

―Ahhh ―Grita Emily del placer apretando fuertemente el miembro de Paige y se corre, su vista se desenfoco y abrió la boca para tratar de calmarse.

2 minutos después Spencer también llego a su climax.

Paige estaba sentada en el sillón mientras que Spencer estaba sentada de frente en su regazo, la mano de Paige acariciaba con emoción el Pecho de la otra castaña. Spencer no dejaba de abrazar y besar con fuerza a la otra chica mientras tenía el pene de Paige enterrado dentro de ella.

Paige obligo a la chica acostarse, claro, sin salirse de ella. Con sus manos abre ampliamente las piernas de la chica mas alta viendo como su pene entraba y salía de ella.

―Me pregunto qué le ocurre a la temible Spencer Hasting…tomando como una campeona la gran polla de su rival ―se burla escuchando un resoplido de enojo.

―Ni creas que eres especial, McCullers.

― ¿mmm? ―se inclina hacia la chica y con una de sus manos toma con fuerza la quijada de Spencer y obliga voltear su cabeza hacía donde estaba Emily acostada y durmiendo― Admítelo Hastings. Quieres que te deje como a Emily, con las piernas abiertas mientras que en su centro sale mi esperma ¿eso es lo que deseas? ―Pregunta― ¿Qué te rellene con mi esperma tu hermoso vientre hasta que se te salga? ―se burla y deja la quijada de la chica en paz―

― ¡Que poca cosa eres! ―Le grita. Sabe que está jugando con fuego.

Paige deja las pantorrillas de Spencer libres en cambio agarro con mas fuerza de lo esperaba sus muslos y comenzó a embestirla fuertemente donde finalmente hizo gritar a Spencer.

Se inclina para besar a la chica donde esta le corresponde felizmente. Siguió con sus embestidas por unos minutos, después acabo dentro de ella donde los gritos finales de Spencer llenaron el departamento pequeño.

Paige dejo en paz a Spencer donde esta se quedo dormida agotada en su sillón. Se sentó en el suelo agarrando su ropa y poniéndosela nuevamente.

Pensaba en lo que acaba de ocurrir. Tuvo sexo con su ex pareja y su amiga-enemiga y no solo eso, también tendrá que contarle todo sobre lo que sabía de 'A' poniendo en riesgo su seguridad o a las 4 mentirosas y a sus amigos. ¿Qué es lo peor de todo?

«Se me olvido ponerme el condón» pensó cubriendo su cara con sus manos por lo increíblemente olvidadiza e idiota fue.

Rápidamente alejo esos pensamientos lanzando una mirada a las 2 mujeres que dormían tranquilamente en sus sillones.

Paige se levantó del sillón y se fue a su cuarto para acostarse en la cama. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras el sueño la consumía poco a poco.

…

Después de que Paige se levantara de nuevo solo para encontrarse de que sus muñecas fueron esposadas por encima de su cabeza y encontrar que Emily y Spencer la veían con tanta intensidad que hacía temblar internamente a Paige.

Después de otra hora increíble tomaron otro pequeño descanso ella contesto cualquiera de las preguntas como prometió. Emily y Spencer terminaron las preguntas y solo anotaron lo más esencial que consideraban.

Horas después Spencer y Emily salieron del departamento de Paige. Paige se quedó recargada en el marco de la puerta esperando que dijera algo Spencer o Emily.

―Muchas gracias por la información, McCullers.

― ¿De nuevo con los apellidos, Hastings? ―pregunta y luego suspira ―¿Las espero?

―Tal vez ―Contesta Emily dándole un pequeño beso a Paige.

…

―Conseguimos muchas cosas ahí adentro ¿no crees?

―Si

―Luego vendremos o solo le dimos falsas expectativas?

―Luego venimos. El sexo fue bueno.

Ambas chicas entraron al taxi que los esperaba para que los llevara al aeropuerto e ir a Rosewood.

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosamente bueno lo que Leí es que Paige era también parte de A incluso salio un montón de Teorias sobre eso y de eso me base(?
> 
> Lo confieso, Adoro el Paily pero tengo debilidad con el McHastings o Spaily.
> 
> También me avisan de cualquier error por que siento que se me colo algo.


End file.
